super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Straw
Final Straw is the 12th episode of Season 2. Overview Kimberly and Harwell leave to see Harwell's mom while, Mateo ruins friendships between Ken and Karrie. Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Karrie * Harwell Black Mentioned Characters * Kimberly Black * Jake Absent Characters * Chris Carty Transcript Mateo: What another beautiful day. Ken: Mateo! Look! the curtains back and sees the gloomy day Mateo: What’s the problem with that? Ken: Hmm… I don’t know maybe that it is gloomy outside. Mateo: That’s why I said “Another Beautiful Day” nothing to do just sitting around. Just another good day in Kentucky Lexington. Ken: I hate rainy days! Mateo: I love rainy days! walks into the room Harwell: Bad News guys! Me and your mother are going to see my grandmother she is very sick at this moment. Mateo: What’s wrong with Grandma Coral! Harwell: She has the flu and it isn’t going well so we are going to comfort her. You two will be home alone! The only people you are allowed to have over are Karrie and Chris. Ken: Got it! Harwell: and no fighting! walks out the room Ken: No fighting! Mateo: Take this! blast ray at Ken Ken: Hey! He said no fighting! Mateo: Okay, fine… uses his telekinesis and moves the soda and pours it over Ken Ken: That’s it! I’ve had enough of this! freezes Mateo Mateo: back and forth in the ice makes the biggest blast ball ever and breaks free Mateo: Oh really! So that’s how it is going to be! starts to create a blast ball and Ken starts to put his hand out like he’s freezing something Mateo: 1…2…3! walks in and get’s blown away Mateo: oops! Ken: You just blasted your girlfriend away! Mateo: Eh! Ken: Yeah, I don’t think you understand relationships! Mateo: What’s that suppose to mean? Ken: Oh nothing! uses her remote teleportation to teleport herself to Mateo Karrie: OW!!!! Mateo: Sorry Karrie! You walked in on the wrong time. Karrie: Clearly! I have a plan guys! Mateo: and that is? Karrie: Let’s teleport to see Jake today! Mateo: Are you crazy? Karrie: No… are you? Mateo: We can’t, I erased Jake’s memory of us. Karrie: You did what! Ken: I didn’t even know about this. Mateo: I didn’t want him to tell anyone at his new school. I had to erase it. Karrie: Wow! out of the house Ken: You really did it this time Mateo! Mateo: What! I didn’t do anything! walks into the rain to Karrie’s house Mateo: Karrie! Are you home? Karrie: Nope! Mateo: I can hear you! Karrie: What ever! Mateo: I know that Jake was your friend but it was a risk I had to take. Karrie: Okay, than I got the perfect plan! Mateo: and that is? Karrie: We are going to visit Jake and tell him everything! Mateo: Wait, what! Karrie: You heard me. Mateo: I don’t know about this. Karrie: If Jake doesn’t find out about this. I will you from my memory and your whole family will vanish. Mateo: Hm… tough choice. Karrie: Really! Ugh! Get packing we have to get back before your parents are home. Mateo: Fine! Let me get Ken! goes black